Prove It Then
by Hermioneoftherealworld
Summary: After Edward left, God seems to send nothing but bad to Bella. She's diferent now. She's 22 and lives in Denali, Alaska. She has made freinds with Tanya and her family too. But what happens when the Cullens pay a visit to Tanya's family? REALLY GOOD! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is the start of the third fan fiction. i know Delayed Meeting only has one chapter but i had a brain storm and started this. Tell me which story you like better. Reviews are ever wanted! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. We all do.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was 18 I had heart broken. I was 19 when my dad died, 20 when I lost my mom. Now I'm 22 and attending my fourth year of college here in Denali, Alaska. I've only made one friend over the past five years. The reason for that may lie in my appearance, which tends to intimidate most people so they leave me alone. Of course, it may just be what I have been reduced to after so many losses.

I've changed a lot since my 18th birthday.

It started with depression. I went to school, passed my classes, and came home. Nothing other than what was necessary. There are many periods of that time that I don't remember any thing. Just blank streaks in my memory. And then, when I was 19, Charlie died, and soon after, mom. I swear God was mocking me. My experience with vampires didn't kill me. The werewolves didn't do it either. So apparently, he was sending Hell after me, knocking out everyone I was close to. I ended up looking nothing like who I was. I had the whole gothic look. I straightened and dyed my hair black; occasionally I'd add a streak of color. I shopped at places like Hot Topic and never wore anything without a large amount of black.

Also, suicide frequently crossed my mind. The only reason I never followed through was Jacob. Jake is my only remaining friend from Forks. He calls me no less than three times a week and I visit him on long weekends and breaks. He says he'd be here with me if he could but he has to help Sam with the pack. I have a bracelet he gave me though and I never take it off.

Well, back to the present situation, like I said, I live here in Denali, Alaska. I work part time as an assistant nurse at the hospital. At four o'clock I head over to my second job at the Barns & Noble bookstore. That was where I first met Tanya.

She was hard to miss. Tanya was a true beauty. Her snow white skin, silky strawberry blonde hair, and her perfect figure would make any super model cry. And her gold eyes were hypnotizing pools. I knew at once she was no normal girl.

_****Flashback****_

_It was a normal day at the bookstore as I went around placing new literature on the numerous shelves._

_I found a box of new releases that I found half comical, half painful. It was a new love series. You know the kind where the innocent girl falls in love with a supernatural creature. In this case, a vampire._

_I looked at the cover. It portrayed a girl with long wavy hair in a long, white gown looking over a balcony with a pale man with messy, dark hair behind her. He was leaning over her shoulder, his bright, white fangs bared. His head angled toward the girl's exposed throat._

_I smirked to myself as I continued placing the books on the shelf. I was about to put the last one up when a long, white arm reached over my shoulder and snatched one the books. I spun around quickly._

_Before me stood a breathtaking woman in a non-to-short skirt and a not-to-tight t-shirt, despite the freezing temperature of the Alaskan day. Her shoulder length, strawberry hair shimmered in the lighting of the florescent bulbs of the store. Her topaz eyes were staring amusedly at the book's cover. I could tell she was holding in laughter. I could tell she was a vegetarian, so I found it safe to speak up and crack a joke._

"_I know, right? Human artists have no clue of the truth, do they?" I asked looking up. She looked up at me startled._

"_Ex-Excuse me?"_

_I pointed to the book in her hands. "The average human has no clue as to what vampires, werewolves, any of those creatures look like."_

_She looked at me strangely. "Oh really? Then might I ask you what vampires really look like?"_

_I smirked at her. "Well… Real vampires are inhumanly beautiful. They have no fangs, but simply razor sharp teeth. They have an icy white completion and sparkle in the sunlight. Their skin is ice cold and you can tell if they are thirsty or what they drink by their eyes. For example, ones who drink human blood have red irises and they turn burgundy when thirsty. As for the animal drinkers, you have gold eyes that grow darker when thirsty. Like you. One of the few 'vegetarians' of the vampire world."_

_She stared at me, mouth open. "How did you— What do you— How do you know that?!" she whispered to me._

_I smiled to myself, "Let's just say I knew a vegetarian family once upon a time. I'm Izzy. Pleased to meet you."_

"_Tan-Tanya," she stuttered shaking my hand. "Wow… I never imagined a human would know about us."_

_I smiled. "Well I never have been the _normal_ girl soooo…"_

_Now she smiled. "Would you like to come back to my place and meet my family?"_

"_Sure. Why not?" I shrugged._

"_Great! Come on!" Tanya grasped my arm and with slightly too much force dragged me out the door. I got on my bike and followed her to meet a new family._

_****End Flashback****_

That was a few months ago. I smiled as I thought over the memory.

I sped up to 80 mph. Yes. I have changed a lot since I was a fool that believed in true love. I no longer was afraid of speed. I thank Jacob for fixing up this old Harley.

I made a couple of sharp turns and pulled into the drive way.

"_IZZY!!!!!!! _Hey! How are you?!" As soon as I had the kick-stand down and my leather coat off, Tanya's sister, Kate was at my side. Irena was standing in the doorway shaking her head at her. Tanya approached me at a more natural pace.

"Hey, Iz," she said hugging me gently.

"Hello Tanya, Kate, Irena. You said you had something to tell me? I got over here as fast as was legal."

"Izzy, you know very well you didn't go five miles over the speed limit!"

"Well okay," I caved shrugging. "I was raised by a police chief. Can you blame me?"

"I guess not," Kate laughed lightheartedly.

"Back to the problem at hand," Irena cut in.

"Problem?"

"You see Iz, another coven of vampires is coming up for a visit. They are 'vegetarians,' like us, so you have nothing to worry about. We just wanted to let you know. You can meet them if you want. They are very nice. _Especially _one_ HANDSOME _vampire…_" _Tanya sighed.

"Yes, yes we all know you like him," Kate put in, exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes at her sister.

"When is this new coven coming?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, around five."

"Oh… I have work." I frowned. "Can I stop by after?"

"Of course!" Irena exclaimed. "They are staying at our place for a week or two so you can surly meet them."

"Great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go get some supper. Bye guys!" I hopped back on my bike and sped off towards home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell me what you think and which one you like best! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

I had to admit I was a bit nervous meeting more vampires.

It was 7 o'clock and I had just gotten off work. I was on my bike, doing 80, headed home to get ready.

I pulled up to the small, cottage-like house that I lived in and went inside quickly. The snow was picking up.

I shivered slightly from the cold, shed my leather, fur lined jacket, and went to my closet to pick out something to wear.

In the end, I decided on a Tripp black stud and chain skirt, Tripp pleather and velvet corset, black fish-net tights, and my T. U. K. black O-ring Mary Jane heels. I also put on a rose lace red bead choker, double row pyramid studded wristband, and grabbed my black mini satchel bag. Thank you Hot Topic! I made sure my hair dye was still in effect and added in a scarlet streak. My lips were blood red and mascara was applied to my eye lashes. I could do nothing about my almost-vampire-white skin, but it fit the look. **(AN: all items of clothing and accessories listed can be found at Hot Topic's website)** I made sure Jake's bracelet was still fastened, though I never take it off. It's just a pre-caution.

The snow was falling faster and it was getting colder. I grabbed my jacket, climbed onto my bike once again, and was at Tanya's house by 7:30.

Kate was the one who greeted me at the door.

"Hey Izzy! It's about time!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kate, I get off work at seven and then had to go home for a bite to eat and change. Besides I don't have vampire speed or anything."

"Well, I do have to admit I like this choice of an outfit," she said circling me. "Can I ask why you always go for the gothic look as opposed to Hollister or Abercrombie or something?"

I sighed. "I might tell you later Kate. Now are you going to introduce me to your gests or are you going to have me freeze out here so you all can have a blood slushy?"

"Hmm… I've never tried that before… That could be an interesting experiment… But, alright. Come on in. They're in the living room." She let me in and closed the door.

I followed Kate down the hall to meet the new vampires.

We turned the corner and I stopped dead.

It was _them._

I was frozen.

I vaguely perceived Kate making introductions, my eyes flickering to each face as she said them. My eyes seeing the faces that haunted my dreams and my thoughts ever since that day. The day my heart was broken and the day I realized love is for fools and only ever brings pain and suffering. The day that signified the starting of the destruction of my life.

"……and lastly is Edward. Everyone, this is our good friend, Izzy." My eyes fell upon the eyes that had haunted me most. Those pools of molten gold. But I had the strange feeling there was something missing in them. I shook it off and allowed my eyes to take him in. They roamed him up and down, resting on the interlocked hands. Tanya's hand lying on his.

"Hi! My name is Alice! I never would have thought there would be another human that knew about vampires. I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Alice was jumping up and down in front of me in an instant, holding out her hand to shake. I just stared at it.

_They can't tell it's me. They have no clue._

It suddenly didn't matter that I was in a room of vampires that could all-to-easily catch me.

It didn't matter that my leaving would cause everyone confusion and suspicion.

It didn't matter that every eye in the room was on me.

All that mattered was me getting away from this place…_before I break apart._

I spun and ran. I ran faster than I ever had before.

I leaped onto my bike and took off, topping 150 in 8 seconds and not slowing down.

_Screw them. Screw HIM. I don't need the pain. I have enough as is. Why do you hate me God?_

I raced into the forest, dodging trees and jumped the river, never slowing down.

_I don't need any more pain._

_I don't have anymore room for it._

The last thing I remember seeing and feeling was the bike entering a clearing in the forest and my body slipping off the leather seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So… What do you think? I got a whole lot more views on this story but I ask, please review if you like it. I want at least five or I won't post. Please?**

**Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

It was a bit odd. We had just arrived at Tanya's house, and, of course, Tanya was throwing herself at me…_again._

Irena was welcoming us in and asked us to sit down in the living room.

"Okay," she started as we all sat down. Tanya plopped down right beside me, laying her hand atop mine. Being ever the gentleman, I did not shake her off. "I know you yourself had been in a similar situation as us so I don't feel any guilt." My family looked at Irena, confused. I myself was wallowing in my own sorrow and pain and grief, not really paying attention. That is, until her next statement.

"A human knows about us."

"_WHAT???"_ my family chimed in unison.

Kate and Irena stood before us, shifting nervously. "Well… It was really Tanya who claimed a liking to her first…" We all turned our gaze to Tanya.

She looked a bit embarrassed but spoke in a defensive voice. "Hey! It isn't really my fault the girl has no sense of self preservation!" She sighed and explained aloud. She was blocking her thoughts though. Not an easy feat, might I add, as she is talking about it. _What doesn't she want me to see?_

"I was at the nearby Barns & Noble bookstore, looking at some new music, and found myself wandering over towards the new romance releases. There was a woman stacking shelves. Reaching over her shoulder, I grabbed one of the books. I internally laughed at the picture on the cover. It was one of those vampire romances. It wasn't until the girl spoke that I realized she had turned around. _'I know, right? Human artists have no clue of the truth, do they?' _I was shocked and a little confused. I thought to my self what does she mean? Does she know? She continued on with, _'The average human has no clue as to what vampires, werewolves, any of those creatures look like.'_ I asked her to then explain what she thought such creatures looked like, and she astounded me by her answer. '_Well… Real vampires are inhumanly beautiful. They have no fangs, but simply razor sharp teeth. They have an icy white completion and sparkle in the sunlight. Their skin is ice cold and you can tell if they are thirsty or what they drink by their eyes. For example, ones who drink human blood have red irises and they turn burgundy when thirsty. As for the animal drinkers, you have gold eyes that grow darker when thirsty. Like you. One of the few 'vegetarians' of the vampire world.'"_

My family stared at Tanya in shock. How could a human know this much? Then my mind immediately brought up the picture of an angel's face, smiling at me in the meadow as the sunlight fell upon her glorious face.

_No!!! It isn't Bella!!! Quit making yourself more depressed!!!_

"It was really intriguing and she did seem nice, so I invited her over," Tanya continued.

"Yeah and she scared the hell out of her two sisters when she showed up home with a human that knew everything too…" Kate mumbled, a bit irritated at the memory.

Tanya laughed. "Yeah the looks on your faces were hilarious! But anyways, she is really sweet, though you wouldn't guess by looking at her. We're all friends now. If you want to, you can meet her."

"Sure!" Alice jumped right on in. "YAY! A new shopping buddy!"

I smiled to myself, before loosing myself deeper into depression. Alice hasn't really shopped…at ALL since we left Forks. None of my family has been the same. Not even Rose…

_Edward!!! Cut that out!_ ~ Jasper

I shook the thought out of my head for the moment.

"Great!" Kate smiled. "She'll be here as soon as she gets off work. We have a few hours… wanna have a quick hunt?"

"I don't see why not?" Carlisle said shrugging and standing up. "I really want to learn more about this young woman. Do you know how she came across all of her information?" Carlisle asked as he helped Esme up.

"Oh that's right! She said she knew of some vampires really well. She never went into any detail. And whenever we brought it up, she'd make up some excuse to leave or just shuts herself off entirely. I often worry and wonder what happened in her past that causes this kind of reaction…"

-------------------------------------------

The hunt was quick and clean. I managed a few moose and even found a wolf. Thank god Alaska doesn't have any werewolves.

We were back in the living room. Tanya had, regretfully, taken up her spot next to me, laying her hand on mine again. It aggravated me that she didn't seem to understand I was not interested. Especially now I had found Bella…

_EDWARD!!! Quit it!!! _~Jasper

"Sorry," I said aloud to him.

It was nearing 7:30 when we heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle tearing down the long driveway. Kate skipped off to greet the new arrival.

We heard a little bit of conversation before the sound of, rather light, human footsteps and the click of high-heels on wood grew near as Kate lead the girl toward the living room where we all sat.

A woman in her early twenties appeared. Though she was most definitely not someone I would have imagined the Denalis would hang out with. Kate was making introductions as I took in her different style. Her skin was almost as pale as ours and her hair was long, straight, and black as pitch. She was dressed in gothic apparel. I heard Alice think, _Wow! She looks gorgeous but so much BLACK!!! I am SO taking her on a shopping trip! Wait a minute…she smells…slightly familiar?_

I inhaled briefly and stiffened instantly as the scent penetrated me like sweet, mouthwatering poison. I _knew _that scent. I knew it so well it's burned into my mind! And yet, I also knew it wasn't possible. Bella was still in Forks. She was probably on a date with that _vial_ Newton. My stomach clenched at the thought of _my_ Bella being with _anyone_ other than me.

But I had to be sure.

I did the only thing that I knew of to know for sure if this girl is my angel. I put up my mental barrier, blocking out everyone else's thoughts, and focused primarily on the woman that stood before us.

_Nothing._

_Not a sound._

_Nothing!_

But this _can't _be Bella! It just can't! Why on Earth would she have taken on this punkish look? Why would she have moved to Alaska? How would she have come into contact with another coven of vegetarians and befriended them?

_How was it possible she moved to Forks? How was it possible she met a family of vegetarian vampires there? How is it possible she seemed neutral welcomed with open arms the fact we are vampires? How is it possible she befriended the entire coven and even fell in love with you?_

_It just is. It's just Bella and her magnetic pull attracting danger, _a voice in my head pointed out.

I looked up into the woman's eyes. They were brown, yes, but they were flat. They had no light, none of the warmth Bella's had. And yet, I couldn't help but hope.

Alice decided against bringing up any mention of familiarity and bounded up to the girl, Izzy was her name, and stated excitedly, "Hi! My name is Alice! I never would have thought there would be another human that knew about vampires. I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Alice was jumping up and down by the end, holding out her hand for this Izzy to shake.

Izzy just looked at it, frozen. Then, I noticed something new enter her flat eyes, seeming to give them some depth.

Out of no where, Izzy whipped around and ran, _fast._

Taken aback by the sudden movement, no one did anything but stare for a minute as we heard the roar of a Harley fading as it raced away.

Irena, Kate, and Tanya just stared after her confused. Irena said, "What the heck was that about?"

But we didn't have time to ponder long as a frightened gasp escaped Alice. I tuned in to hear the vision.

_**Vision:**_

_Izzy was speeding well over the limit before making a sharp turn into the forest. The snow was falling in a blizzard, making it a dangerous ride. Her bike darted faster and faster, never slowing, between the trees and she even jumped a river. The bike had just entered a small meadow in the forest when Izzy slumped sideways, falling off her bike and into the piled snow._

Next thing I knew, I was running after her. I don't know why but I felt desperate to catch her. I was sure I broke a few trees in my haste but I didn't care.

I finally saw the trees part and a shape of a human fall toward the frost covered ground. I sped up to catch her. At the final second, I leaped, hugging her to me as we rolled on the ground.

Then I felt confused. What had caused me to react like that? What was this girl to me? I looked down at the unconscious figure lying in my arms and my breath caught.

The warmth of her body was radiating off her, causing the snow to melt. The snow around her hair was turning black as the hair dye was washing off. The dye slowly seeped from the hair to the snow, leaving the soft, mahogany colored waves of my angel. I hugged her closer to me.

_My Bella_.

**

* * *

**

**So… here's Edward's take on what happened and what happened after Izzy passed out. What do you think? Reviews are oh so encouraging. Love those of you who do review! Especially those of you who PM me! Love ya!**

**Courtney**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed.

I sat up quickly, too quickly.

"Argh!" I exclaimed as my hand flew to my throbbing head. I cautiously fingered the gauzy wrap around my forehead. I cringed as I poked the sensitive area. "Crap."

I let my hand fall and I looked around my room. The memories of yesterday came flooding back.

"Oh crap, _crap, _triple _CRAP!!!"_

"How the heck did I get here?" I spoke aloud, confused. All I remembered was slipping off my bike... My _BIKE_!!! "Shit!"

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the unpleasant pounding in my head, and looked out the window. Outside my bike was parked and, surprisingly, clean. Just like new!

I backed up until my legs met the bed and fell backwards.

It didn't make any sense! Why was there a bandage wrapped around my head? Why am I at home when I should have been buried with snow in that clearing, practically frozen? Why is my bike parked outside, shining like a brand new one?

"Now, how long have you been using that kind of language, love?" a soft, beautiful, musical voice said from behind me.

I froze.

My breathing hitched before instantly becoming pants. My heart beat stopped for a brief moment before shooting into a sprint.

"E-Edward?" My voice shook badly, but I didn't turn. I swallowed hard. "Wha-What are you doing here?" I didn't take my eyes from the frost covered glass windows.

"Making sure you're alright of course."

I closed my eyes, swallowed again, and turned.

I took a deep breath, fighting the fact that my heart was being stabbed repeatedly, or what was left of it anyway. When I opened my eyes, I kept them glued to the floor. Anywhere but on the man in front of me.

"I don't understand," I managed to stutter out, still not looking at him.

"You fell off your bike Bella," he sighed softly. "Might I ask why on Earth you were even riding one? It's dangerous! Why are you dressing like this?! Why are you here?! Why are you friends with Tanya, Kate, and Irena?! Why?!" By the end of his rant he was shouting.

His words sparked something in me. Anger flared up inside of me. Anger towards him and his ignorance. Anger at the fact that he was chastising for things he doesn't understand. I'm _NOT_ the quiet, weak, innocent little girl I was when he left me. He doesn't even _know_ me anymore!

"Shut the hell up Edward!" I screamed at him, my eyes finally meeting his. "You want answers?! Fine!!! I was riding a motorcycle because I enjoy it! I get joy from the sheer speed! I dress like I do because I can! It's not like anyone gives a damn anyways! I can't wear anything bright and cheery because I'm not! 'Why am I here?' My dad died from an 'animal' attack one week after I turned 19! Mom followed one year later! I had no freaking place to go! I came here because I needed to get away from that place! I needed to get away from the place that caused me so much pain! The only reason I ever even go back is because of Jacob! He was the only one that was able to get me to even give a sorry excuse for a smile! He was able to get me to laugh for a while before Charlie and Renee died! As for why the Denalisand I are friends, you can ask them yourself! And as for the danger… Ha! You have no clue what I've been through! Oh, but Edward _dear_," I sneered at the word and saw him flinch, "I have a question for you. Why do you even care? Why the hell do you even care if I'm alive?! Heck! I wouldn't be if it wasn't for damn Jacob Black stopping me! Him and the whole pack were constantly watching over me! Looking out for Victoria and making sure I didn't do anything stupid!" I stopped dead. My eyes widened. I had just called Jacob's group 'the pack.' I have no clue if Edward knows that there are werewolves in La Push. "Oh shit."

"B-Bella, I—" But I couldn't let him talk. It would be far too painful to have to hear more lies.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I ran faster than I ever had.

I threw open the door and left my home. I left Edward standing there. I couldn't outrun him. I already knew that. But I hoped he wouldn't follow. Or at least, that's what I should have hoped for. I couldn't help but have a small part of me wish he would run after me and prove me wrong. But he didn't. The tears fell fast as I tripped and fell to the ground. I curled up into a ball and sobbed. Just sobbed until I had no more tears and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I had to go to St. Louis to visit my cousins. Anyway, I want at least 10 reviews or else I won't post. Please? Love you guys!**

**Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Holy S***!!!!!!!!!! In reality I never cuss but that was AMAZING!!!!!!!! I woke up this morning to 22 reviews!!!! YAY!!!!! You guys rock! I'd like to thank everyone who faithfully reviews my stories!!! You are who I dedicate them to!

**

* * *

****APOV**

I can't believe it.

I just can't believe it.

I just freaking can't believe it.

Bella is HERE!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

But… My brother is a douche. DAMN!!!!!

If you want anything done, you have to do it yourself.

So here I am. Holding a sleeping Bella in my arms. In our new Alaskan home. With my family banging on the door I specifically made to keep them out. Ha! I still can't believe I was able to make a vampire-proof room! But back to the matter at hand.

"Quit it with the pounding! I'm not letting you in!" I shouted over my shoulder to my siblings and parents behind the door. The knocking ceased. But then I felt guilt wash over me. Guilt and submission. But I shook it off and yelled, "Knock it off Jazzy! I'm not letting anyone in until she's ready! And if you keep trying to waver my emotions, you won't be seeing any part of me for a month!" The waves of emotion stopped abruptly and I smiled to myself. _Man, I have him whipped._

Bella stirred.

"Bella?" I asked softly so as not to startle her.

I don't think it worked.

Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up fast for a human. Apparently too fast because she held her hand to her head and moaned, leaning back down into the chair.

"A-Alice?" she mumbled looking up at me. I smiled.

"Yup! I am SO sorry we left you! I swear I didn't want to! It was that Edward MADE us go!" I saw her flinch when I mentioned my brother's name and I stopped. I spoke in a much softer voice this time, unable to keep the hurt and sorrow out of my voice. "What happened to you Bella? Why are you here in Denali, Alaska? Why on EARTH are you wearing those clothes?!" I couldn't stand the clothing anymore so I whisked her up and ran to my closet where I finally pulled off her black, depressing outfit and washed the rest of the black dye out of her hair. Hearing the constant stream of complaints made me laugh. Really laugh. It felt like the world was right. Like we were back in Forks.

In the end, she had insisted that she be the one to do her hair. I moped when she came back with straight black hair and dark eye make-up again, but I let it by…reluctantly. I threw her a stunning blue Bianca Nero one-shoulder silk charmeuse bubble dress to put on.

She stared at it for a long time then back at me. She got up and I felt my jaw drop when I saw her walk over and hang up the dress. She turned to face me.

"If I have to put on a dress Alice, can it at least be one I choose?" She drew out a black cocktail dress with silver embroidery flowers on it and a pair of Borgo degli Ulivi black strappy high-heel leather sandal shoes. I nodded slowly.

_What the heck happened to the quiet, unbalanced, unfashionable Bella I used to know?_

She got dressed and all I could do is stare. I just couldn't believe it. It actually looked _good!_

Bella sighed and turned towards me. "You want the whole story of why I'm here? Why I dress like I do? Why I am who I am?"

I nodded. She took a deep breath and sat down in a chair. "I don't want to have to repeat this multiple times for everyone, so you can go ahead and open the door."

It took me a moment to realize she knew my family was listening to every word she said through the door. I walked over and, at last, unlocked it.

They had apparently been leaning on the door to spy because the door flew wide open and Emmett and Jasper fell over in a heap in front of me. Carlisle and Esme stood behind them. Their eyes cautious and hesitant. Everyone's mouths opened wide when they saw Bella.

"Wait a minute. So are you Izzy or Bella?" my great dope of a brother asked as he stood up. I couldn't help but giggle.

Bella let out a small, shy smile. "Say them together Emmett."

"Izzy…Bella…IzzyBella…Isabella! Bella!" He danced around like a little boy who had just won his first race.

In one swift move, he was over where Bella sat and had her in one of his infamous, bone-crushing, bear hugs. But he stopped suddenly as Bella's wrist flew by his face as she was being whirled around. He sniffed the air for a minute before a growl could be heard building in his chest. "What the hell smells like mut?!"

We all stared at him confused.

_He can't be talking about…_

He grabbed Bella's wrist and brought it up to his nose. We could all see a silver charm bracelet with one wooden charm on her wrist. He sniffed once, growled, and dropped Bella back onto the chair.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BRACELET THAT REEKS OF DOGS?!"

"I personally have no clue as to what you are referring to," Bella said with a blank, emotionless face. "But maybe my story can explain it to you." She sighed and we all sat down. "I don't really know where to start."

"Why don't you begin with what happened after we left?" Esme suggested softly.

She sighed again. "I guess that's a good place to start."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me for the cliffy!!!! Pictures of the dresses and shoes in my profile! Review so I can update! Love you guys who do!!! I even accept anonymous reviews! PMs too!**

**Courtney**


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed. "I don't remember anything after being found on the forest floor after......after Edward told me the truth. I don't remember anything of the following five or six months. It's like a big blank stretch in my memory. Nothing. But one morning Charlie seemed to snap. He threatened to send me back to Phoenix, but I seemed to awaken from whatever mind placement I was in because I sort of threw a bit of a fit. I decided to get him off my case for a while, so I thought it was about time I visited a good friend of mine. I spent nearly every day down in La Push," I saw all the Cullens stiffen, but ignored it. Quite the contrary, I smiled at the memories of us in that garage.

"Jacob Black and I got even closer over those few weeks. But then he got really distant. He started avoiding me. He never returned my calls and when I did see him again, he was different. He was physically older, but it wasn't just that. He was hanging out with the guys he specifically told me he wouldn't choose to hang out with. I couldn't loose someone else. It hurt too much. I confronted him. At first he denied it. But that night, he paid me a visit. He apologized for how he acted but couldn't tell me the reason for why. In the end I figured it out from the legends he told me that first time at La Push when I was still trying to find out what you all were."

"I knew it would be those traitorous dogs that would break the treaty," I heard Emmett growl.

Carlisle shushed him and told me with a slightly hesitant voice, "Continue, please."

"He was amazed when I showed up the next day, despite Billy's attempts to keep me away. He thought for sure once I'd figured it out, I would be afraid and want to stay away." I couldn't help but let out a laugh, a real laugh, at the memory of the look that was on Jake's face and heard Alice snicker uneasily at the irony. "If I'm not afraid or repelled by vampires, why would werewolves do it for me? He soon grew accustomed to my knowing. The whole pack did. I became good friends with them all......but then, Dad died." At this point, my voice was soft and held the pain I had held in for too many years. Tears began to fall.

"The official report was that he died of a freak animal attack. But I knew better, as did the wolves. I saw his body myself. The pack could smell it. A marking the shaped of a horse shoe, where the blood had been drained from, lay right above his jugular." I unconsciously traced over the mark on my arm that was oh too similar to the one on Charlie's neck.

"Oh Bella! I—" Esme started, but I cut her off. I had to tell them. It needed to be said.

"I haven't told you how that came to be. The reason for it being Charlie who died. Oh yes," I said in response to their confused faces, "There was a reason. I wonder if you still remember James?" I looked up and saw all of them stiffen like stone. Emmett let out a low growl and Carlisle's face darkened while Esme looked horrified. Alice stopped mid bounce and looked at me, stunned. _Wow, _I thought, _I surprised the psychic._

"You do remember him then, along with Laurent and Victoria?" They each gave a curt nod. "Well Laurent, I found out, did indeed visit the Denalis, but he was never able to sustain the diet." I laughed darkly. "I already knew that before ever even moving here. You see, one day, when Jake was still avoiding me, I went against my better judgment and visited a place that had once been a joyous place for me. It was a meadow that Edward had taken me too before bringing me to officially meet all of you. Like I said, it was foolish. I hoped it might hold some message from him, or I knew it would cause me excruciating, unbearable pain. It was a fifty-fifty chance. As soon as I stepped into the clearing, I had my answer. It was, of course, the latter."

I sucked in a deep, shuddering breath as I remembered the force of the agony that coursed through me in the meadow. The sheer magnitude of it had caused me to fall to my knees and curl up into a ball for no less than an hour. "It was a while before I was able to pull myself together. Actually, what snapped me out of my trance was hearing someone call my name. I had looked up to see none other than Laurent, and stupidly, I called out to him. He approached me. Only then did I realize the color in his eyes.

"They were the darkest of reds."

* * *

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY for the delay!!!!! I know its been forever and the chapter is really short but I have been REALLY busy! If I get a mere five reviews I will have another post up by Wednesday, Thursday at latest. SO SORRY!!! And thank you for all the reviews. You all are fantastic!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. If anyone can PM me, I would like to learn more about betas. I have none and would be interested in finding out more about them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh crud! I am so sorry! I promised I'd get another chapter up by Thursday, but it didn't happen. I forgot I had an after-school club on Thursday as well as harp and on Wednesday I have painting! Plus homework! Add on the fact MAP testing starts Monday, can you blame me? Oh and because I'm the oldest child in my family, I had to act younger and spend the night at my grandmother's house last night with my brother and two younger cousins. I know it sounds phony but it's the honest truth! Sorry!**

**BPOV**

I shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"He started talking to me, edging closer slowly. Then he told me that Victoria found him. He told me he came here as a favor for her. But then he said, 'She won't be very happy about this.' I, of course, asked 'About what?' 'About me killing you,' he answered." I shuddered again. "He said that she wanted to be the one to do that… Except… he was hungry." I shuddered more forcefully. "I tried threatening him, begging him. Nothing worked. He was hungry and I had met him when he was hunting. He ran at me, and was mere centimeters from my neck when I felt him release me."

"He _released _you?" Esme repeated, shocked. I nodded once.

"Yeah. He had a good reason, too. A huge, monstrous beast had emerged from the forest behind me, facing him. I realized that it was like a gigantic wolf. Four more followed. Laurent continued backing away and I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"The reddish brown wolf, which was closest to me, turned its head slightly. I met its gaze briefly. The black eyes were deep and seemed to intelligent for a wild animal.

"I knew your kind was known as the world's greatest predators, so it shocked me to no end to see the look of evident disbelief, shock, and fear on Laurent's face. It stunned me even more when he turned right around and disappeared into the forest. The wolves went after him at once, almost as fast. And I was alone again.

"I eventually was told much later that the pack destroyed Laurent. After Laurent's destruction, my life seemed to go back to, well, not _normal_, but as close as it would ever get for me, having a pack of wolves for best friends and a vampire as an ex. And then one day I got a call from a very panicky Jacob." My voice got really soft. "He told me that another vampire had been spotted. A vampire I identified as Victoria. He said that they h-had found a b-body out in the woods. It was freshly d-drained of all blood." My voice repeatedly broke and shook. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and exclaimed, "They found Charlie!" I burst into sobs as tears fell fast down my face.

Alice and Esme were suddenly holding me, whispering words of comfort. I shook them off and wiped my eyes. "I stayed at Billy's for a while before moving back in with my mom. I kept in close contact with Jacob during the months I stayed in Florida with her and Phil. But then, about a month after my twentieth birthday, they both died in a car crash. I honestly believed I had done something to offend God. He seemed to hate me. I moved far away, to a place where no one knew me. Where no one cared. I moved here to Denali.

"I met Tanya at work and have lived here ever since," I concluded.

I looked up to see five slack jawed vampires staring at me. It was then that I thought I should mention something.

"Jasper?"

His head snapped up confusedly. "Yes Bella?"

"I never did blame you for what happened at my birthday party. It was my fault. I'm sorry," and before they could say anything else I ran for it. I was out of the house and running for dear life.

I turned into the nearby library to catch my breath and get warmed up.

I pulled out my cell phone, pressed my speed dial 2, and waited for him to pick up.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? I need to tell you something."

**So, what do you think? Questions, comments, concerns and ideas ALWAYS welcome. Review! Can I have 10 at least? PMs count too! Anonymous reviews accepted too!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. Still curious about betas…**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I ran over the conversation in my head as I sat in my secret cave.

Jacob was pissed to say the least. Alright. That might have been the biggest understatement of the century.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hello?"_

"_Jacob? I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it Bells? Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Clearly Jacob caught my worried tone._

"_Uh… Well physically I'm fine but…" I trailed off. What could I say? '_Hey Jake. You know the coven of vampires that used to be in Forks? The one who left me in all that pain? Well guess what? I just saw them again!' _Yeah, not happening._

"_Bella," I heard Jake growl a bit, clearly frustrated._

"_Jake, I—I—" I struggled for a minute before rushing out in a small voice, "The Cullens are here in Denali."_

_There was silence on the other line. And then I heard the distinct CRACK of glass shattering._

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!**__" I cringed. "Those lowlife, good-for-nothing, freaking __**BLOODSUCKERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**__ What do you mean they are in Denali?!"_

'Shit.' _I hadn't exactly told Jacob that there is another coven where I now live. Much less that I frequently hang out with them. I knew I would be in deep trouble with him if he found out, so I made something up._

"_Jake, there's not that many places that are as cloud-covered as Forks. I assume they moved to Alaska because it's nearing winter. There is even less sunlight every day." What? It is possible and likely too._

"_Do they know you're there?"_

_And once again, _'Shit.'_ "Umm… Yes… I was riding my Harley and it was snowing pretty bad out. I was really tired and fell asleep at the wheel. The bike crashed and I was found by… by… by Edward. The snow had melted and washed out my hair dye." I mentally cursed my low pay rate for not allowing me to purchase better dye. "So I know by now the others know." Well it was half true. I just messed with some details._

_I heard Jake growl again. "Bella. I'm coming up there now."_

"_No! What about the pack?!"_

"_They can manage without me for a few days."_

"_Jacob," I didn't even know why I was telling Jake no. "I need to do this. If they are even still here, I want them to think that I don't care about them anymore. I want them to know that they missed out big-time when they chose to leave me." And by 'them' I mean '__**him.**__'_

"_And how are you going to do that Bells?"_

_I pondered this._

"_I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I can't give you details but I can promise you this. He is going to regret __**ever**__ leaving me in that forest." Confidence rang through me and I knew that this was one promise I was going to keep._

"_Well… Alright Bella. But I'm going to be checking in on you almost daily okay? And if anything happens, promise to call me?"_

_I smiled. "I will Jacob. Thanks." As I hung up, I caught Jake mumbling about 'Sam's gonna be pissed.'_

_***End Flashback***_

I groaned as I leaned back against the stone wall, sliding down onto the rug I put here.

I honestly did want Edward to suffer. He was probably making out with Tanya right now, not even caring about me. I felt the rage boil in me as I realized that it was all too likely from the way Tanya was talking about him. _Oh yes! Edward is going to pay._

------------------------------------------------

I decided to pull back all my memories of when Alice used to take me shopping.

They weren't pleasant. I still hated shopping. But what I was trying to remember were the clothes and stores she forced me into. Mostly the ones I refused point blank.

I now was at my computer. Checking out sites I never would have looked at before now, other than Hot Topic that is.

I ended up purchasing several items from various sites.

I had a better sense of style now. What I chose will prove it. Prove it and torture him.

I smirked to myself.

_Let the games begin._

**Okay! I know this is short. I know this is late. But with MAP testing and homework plus painting, crafts club, and harp, I have NO time! Please give me 15 reviews and I swear I'll work hard on updating!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Knowing my plan was tedious and dangerous only made it all the more satisfying!

I called up Vance and decided to take him up on his offer.

Barns & Noble workers were being allowed a month long vacation because of the boss's wedding. We all prepared a surprise shower so she was thanking us.

Anyways, Vance is a guy I met at school here and he runs the most popular club in Alaska! During a free period at school, Vance walked in on me playing and singing a song. I don't like the spotlight so I never sought it. I didn't think I was any good either. Vance disagreed. He offered me a place being a live performer at his club. I declined being to busy.

With one of my jobs temporarily relieved, I had more than enough time. Not to mention, I know for a fact that the Denalis will want to take the Cullens there. Kate loves it as well as the others. It's where they pick up most of their "conquests," if you know what I mean.

Vance gave me the OK and told me to be there at eight so I can get set up and confirm every thing. He also said to "dress the part."

I chuckled menacingly.

_Oh I will. Phase one is a go!_

----------------------------------------

My thigh-high, blue, high-heeled boots clicked as I walked into the club. I thanked my long, black coat that hid my full outfit. **(shoes on my profile)**

I had gotten a call earlier from Tanya about going to the club and asking if I wanted to come. A.K.A she wanted to get me drunk so I'll spill what was up with the speedy exit at her house. Apparently none of the Cullens would tell them. I let it go to voicemail.

"Vance!" I said cheerily, getting my friend's attention.

"Izzy! Glad you could make it! Love the new streak by the way. Blue is definitely your color." _Hmm… Where have I heard that before?_

I had my hair dyed a glossy black with one electric blue streak. It was put up, but seemed to be almost coming down, giving it that sexy look.

We got the mike and acoustics all set up and I took my place on stage at ten. Looking out into the crowd, my eyes immediately caught the table in the back where the vampires were sitting. They were all talking, not even noticing me. I saw Tanya leaning on Edward, who seemed to be trying to hide in the shadows. My heart clenched.

_Snap out of it Iz!_

Vance made me a quick intro on the mike before signaling me. I could practically hear the Denalis and Cullens gasps as they saw me up here.

_Well guess what? _I thought, _You ain't seen nothing yet._ I smirked as I picked up on the beat and started to sing. My voice gaining strength as I sang Lithium by Evanescence.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with me  
I'm gonna let it go

The crowd burst into applause paired with many cat calls. I had a few drinks before the show and I could tell the alcohol was taking effect as I started dancing to the next song.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

By the next song I was fully intoxicated, dancing across the stage. Surprisingly I was completely coordinated and my dancing was good.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying_

_I'm just stunnin'_

_With my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

---------------------------------

The night went by well.

I was nearing the end and I had yet to remove my coat. It was my secret weapon and it was time to spark some trouble.

I smirked.

My last song isn't one I would normally choose but it would allow me to do some serious flirting with some random guys. Plus, the outfit should help me get a rise out of Edward.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

I flung off my coat. The entire male population in the club seemed to explode as hoots and cat calls were shouted up at me. My _short,_ leather, metallic, blue dress, fish-net tights, and blue, leather, thigh-high, high-heeled boots were defiantly gaining attention. **(dress on my profile) **I swear I heard Emmett's booming voice cat-calling me too. A notable "Ow!" confirmed it as I pictured Rosalie smacking her husband. I kept my eyes off of their table and kept up my dancing.

_  
Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

I was waltzing over to random guys and flat out flirting with them.

_  
You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

The song ended and the club erupted into cheers, applause, cat-calls, etc as I gave a quick 'thank you' and hurried off stage.

I high-fived Vance and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, thanking him.

I left out the back door, only to a short, black haired, pixie.

"What the bloody hell was _THAT?!?!?!?!?!"_

**

* * *

****Hee hee hee! I'm giving you another cliffy because we didn't reach 15 reviews! How about 10 this time? I honestly love them and they influence me. I'll take criticism as well as comments or questions! Please, please, please? (puts on puppy dog face)**

**Courtney**

**P.S. the songs were lithium by evanescence, who knew by pink, poker face by lady gaga, and womanizer by britany spears (i honestly dont like her that much but it was a good song for Bella to use to torment Eddie) (insert evil laugh here) XD heh heh heh**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Erm……."

"_Well?"_ Alice was staring at me, her foot tapping.

"I……uhh……I—" What could I say?

"Bella! Do you have _any _idea what Edward was, _is_ considering doing?!"

I rolled my eyes. "What Alice? Making out with _Tanya?_"

Alice looked shocked, obviously caught off guard. "Noooooo… that _is _what_ Tanya _was planning on doing to _him_ though." Pain hit me.

I had known Tanya for a while now and we have come to be good friends. I never knew about her affection for my _EX_-boyfriend. Well she'll get her hopes up only to watch them fall far. That's all I can say. But she's way prettier than me so he might just keep her.

Alice interrupted my pain filled thoughts, her voice softer, hurt a little even. "What was that? What were you—"

I cut her off. "If you want to know, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm not the fragile little fool I was back then. Okay… so I'm still fragile and human but I'm not the same girl who put her heart out only to have it crushed. I told you what I've been through and no amount of words can change that. I. Am. Not. That. Person. I am not _his_, so why are you even bringing him up?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. I ran around her and threw myself onto my bike. Kicking it into gear, I sped away from a rather speechless vampire.

--------------------------------------

I was at home again, preparing for tomorrow.

I would be back to work as a nurse until four. Maybe I can ask my friends Myk or Tari for a few tips. They are both currently in successful relationships and know how to seduce.

I went to sleep, pleased with myself for the first time in a long time.

---------------------------------------

"_Damn!"_

"_Hot!"_

"_Whoa!"_

I heard comments like these on my drive to work. Apparently, my new look has an effect on the average male. But I still doubt my acting could keep up the act.

I climbed off my bike and fixed my hair quickly before walking into the hospital.

I left my white, nurses' coat open, revealing my outfit underneath. I wore a black mini dress with a pleated skirt, a studded belt, and the top part had a zipper down the front I left moderately unzipped, giving me an ample amount of cleavage. Combined with black patent ankle strap open toed platform heels, I had to say I looked pretty hot. **(Outfit on my profile.)**

"Myk!" I exclaimed, spotting the first friend I ever made here in Alaska at the check in desk.

She turned and did a double take when she saw me. Her eyes widened when she gasped, "_Dang!_ What's with the dress? Did I miss some sort of occasion? Or is this you trying to impress the new intern?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

I smirked back. "No Myk, I was just in the mood. But what are you talking about? What new intern?" By the end of my question, my breathing was getting shallow.

_She couldn't mean…_

"You didn't hear? A new family moved in up here and the son is a skilled student and started an internship here. He's _gorgeous!_ Oh! There he is now!" And then I sensed a presence right behind me.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst before turning stiffly around. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of light grey ones.

I let out a breath in relief.

_Not them._

I looked him over briefly. I had to admit he was rather handsome. His swirling silver eyes were captivating and his dirty-blonde hair stopped at his chin. He had pale skin and I could tell he was well toned. Of course, he wasn't _perfect._ No I've already met _him._

The man held out his hand. "Good morning, miss," he said politely with a bit of a charming English accent. "My name is Zachierus. But please, call me Zack." He flashed a set of straight, white teeth.

"Oh, hello," I stuttered slightly, taken aback by his charm. _Cullen isn't the only one who can dazzle it seems._ "My name is Isabella, but do call me Izzy. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand.

Zack took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He gave it a light kiss before saying in a smooth, charming voice, "I assure you miss, the pleasure is all mine."

_Dazzle dazzle._

I was just gathering my scattered thoughts when someone called Zack and he left in a flash. I was left there staring after him. I looked around realizing I was alone in the dark room. When had Myk left?

Then I heard a low, menacing growl.

**(AN: I thought about ending it here but you guys have waited WAY too long.)**

_Crap._

I spun around to face a furious, beautiful, bronze haired god.

The next thing I knew, I was held up against one of the walls. One cold hand covered my mouth as the other held both my wrists together in a death grip. I struggled futilely against his strength. My brown eyes met pools of pitch black nothingness as he growled my name.

"_Bella…"_

I couldn't stop the shudder that was sent through my body.

I, Isabella Swan, was officially afraid of a vampire.

"Y-Yes?" My voice shook badly. I had never seen Edward look so frightening, or so _mad_!

"_Mmmmm…" _His nose was tracing my neck. "You smell absolutely _divine."_ My breathing hitched as I caught sight of a dangerous smirk on his lips. The smirk increased when he muttered, "Breath Bella." I let out a gust of air.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" Another shudder shook my frame.

"Ah Bella, that is my question." He brought his lips to my ear. "What was that last night?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I—"

He put his hand back over my mouth. "Uh, uh, uhh."

It was then I got an idea. Without any further thought of what I was doing, I cast him up an innocent look and snaked my tongue out and licked the cold, sweet skin on the palm of his hand.

Just like that, the cocky smirk disappeared as Edward froze and stared at me, shocked.

Using the brief moment of his hesitation, I broke free of his hold and sprinted out of the room.

I didn't stop until I reached the fully lit hallways and spotted Tari.

"Tari!" I shouted out, my breath coming in short gasps.

Tari turned and looked at me in confused shock. "Izzy? What's going on?"

"Ah nothing," I was speeding out my words. "Hey listen, can you cover my shift? I need to get home right now."

"Uh… Yeah sure, but care to tell me why?"

Damn. I was about to tell her the almost-truth, but then I noticed a movement over Tari's shoulder. _Him._"Uh… I'll tell you later. Come by my place after you get off. Bring Myk too. I have a few… _questions_ I want to ask you all. In fact we can just make it a girls' night sleep over!"

As my voice seemed to be cheerful again, Tari seemed to regain her normal cheer. "Ok! See you tonight at 5 o'clock!"

I smiled. "Thanks Tari." And we went our separate ways. I made sure that I didn't leave the hospital just yet and that I was in the crowded, noisy check-in area before pulling out my phone.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. I know I'm just causing my self more pain but I want him to think he's lost the best thing he's ever going to get._

"Hello?"

"Tanya?"

"Oh my God! Is that you Izzy?! Why haven't you been returning my calls or texts?! I have been worrying about you for days! And then last night you show up on that stage! Damn! I didn't know you could be such a vixen! Even Emmett couldn't stop whooping and staring!" I had to cut her off otherwise I would run out of minutes on my phone.

"I know, I know. Listen for a minute here. I'll explain everything to you today, but I need you to come and pick me up and drive home with me. Don't bring anyone."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Tanya I promise it will all make sense after I explain it to you. But you need to be gone by four-thirty so I can get ready for my friends who are coming over at five."

"But—"

"Please?"

I heard her sigh in defeat. "Fine. I'll be there in three minutes."

I smiled. "Thanks." I hung up.

I walked out of the building when I saw her pull up and I hopped on my bike. We ended up racing to my house while I played Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects on my bike's little stereo.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,  
"Where did it all go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on (and on and on and on)  
And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell  
(Well you'll never tell)  
And you're the fool, I'm just as well  
I hope it gives you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
(It will give you hell)  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

Why must my life be so dang complicated?

_Oh, that's right. I'm best friends with a pack of werewolves and 3 vampires, my vampire ex-boyfriend who crushed my heart has come back to practically mock me, and his family is trying to get over the fact that I'm not who I used to be all while I must live the life of a normal human for the rest of the world._

Now how in the hell do I explain that?

**

* * *

**

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS SENT ME INTO SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, maybe not. Actually I got grounded again because I failed an Algebra test and my parents wouldn't allow me to access the internet until my grade raised. But the number of reviews was phenomenal! Let's do it again! 15 please! I take anonymous ones too! PMs work as well! I'macctually sneaking on right now. Review!**

Courtney


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"Okay, okay! So let me get this straight. _You _are the person Edward was with?"

I sighed.

I had been explaining my past to Tanya for the last half hour. She seemed to find the fact that I used to be Edward's girlfriend exceedingly funny.

"Yes Tanya."

"I just can't believe it! I was almost ready to believe Emmett and say Eddie was gay! But still! A _human?! _That is just so Edward! And here all this time I couldn't even seduce him!"

Though a small piece of me cringed from that last remark, my larger part told the smaller part to shut the hell up. "You see Tanya, I realized your interest in him and I was hoping you could help me with something. I can almost guarantee you'll like it."

"What?" Now she was curious.

"Well you see, I need you to keep Edward away from me by any means. No matter what I do, I don't want him to be able to touch me."

She looked appalled. "O-Okay I guess, but why?"

"I just need him to stay the hell away from me. I don't want him to necessarily leave but just to leave me alone. If he would ever _consider_ taking me back, as if, he lost his chance all those years ago. He will just have to deal with it. And I don't give a damn about his opinion what so ever. Now Tanya, I'll talk to you later because Myk and Tari are on their way and I need to get ready."

She just nodded. "Alrighty then. Come back by our house soon. The others really miss you."

I nodded and Tanya vanished out the window.

--------------------

"So wait, this guy you used to be in love with and who broke your heart is now back?"

"Yup."

"And that guy is the newest intern, Edward Cullen?"

"Uh huh."

"And so now you want to seduce him then leave him to toil in his despair?"

"_Yes,_ now can we move on?"

Sheesh, Myk and Tari were as bad as Tanya!

"Sorry, sorry, just making sure. Hmmm…" Myk cocked her head and looked at Tari who was doing the same to Myk. I knew they had an idea when two little smirks curled onto their lips.

"Okay, first you need to tell us every thing you know about your past relationship and what he likes."

_Oh, well let's see… He is a vegetarian vampire, my blood seems to call out to him like a siren, he prefers mountain lions to any other animal, _"He plays the piano, he likes to run, I don't know if he still has it but his silver Volvo was very important to him, he liked the color blue on me, he was a _bit _overprotective, okay, _really_ overprotective…" On and on I went telling them everything I possibly could without hinting to his actual life, or rather non-life.

After I finished the two girls were quietly discussing tactics. I smiled. It was certainly entertaining watching my two friends work with guys. They'd lure them in, play with them a bit, find out if they are worth their interest, and when they realize they're not, they seem to vanish.

"Well… If you do what you did last night, you'll have him begging you to return." I stared at Tari.

"What?"

"We saw you at the club last night! You were amazing!" Myk seemed excited.

"R-Really?"

Both girls nodded vigorously.

"And since he is now working at the hospital, we'll make sure you are never alone with him. I have a feeling it would be bad if he got a hold of you after what we're about to do."

Myk nodded and added on, "Oh! And I'll make sure you and _Zachierus_ get some time together. Oh don't give me that look! He was totally into you! Plus a little jealousy never hurt. Just the fact that you're a hot, available girl will get on Cullen's nerves. Flaunting it and the fact that you're brilliant and wonderful will drive him mad!"

"Hmmm…" Indeed Edward's overprotective ego would suffer some serious blows if I start letting loose a little bit. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I could throw in some flirty smiles and accidental touches when I'm around Zack. It's not like it would be that hard.

"Also, dress like you did today, only less gothic, more seductive!"

I nodded.

Who knows? This might end up being fun.

_If Edward doesn't snap first._

But in order for him to snap, he'd have to care.

**

* * *

**

Okay, okay. Cliffy!!! 10 reviews!!! Love ones that show obsessive craziness!!! They make me laugh so hard!!! XP

**And i know its short but i'm ungrounded (for now at least)**

**Courtney**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOSH I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!! But… YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSYCHO OBBSESSION REVIEWS!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!! You guys had me literally laughing out loud! Oh and teddybearpixiestix, I don't really mind the bashing that much and I know there is a lot of loose ends and "what ifs?" but trust me, there was more planning going on behind the scenes. You will see how difficult it's going to be for dear, dear Eddie. (Insert evil laugh) heh heh heh…**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Wow Zack! I had no clue you were musical!"

"Ha ha! You had better believe it miss!"

It had been two weeks since the plan was put into action. Tanya has been great on her part. She took up an internship here and has been keeping Edward withheld and away from me. But during those times when she isn't around, I am with Myk and Tari or with Zack.

Zack… How to describe him? Well, if I hadn't already had the best, I'd say he was as good as it got. He was a true gentleman, caring, handsome, brilliant, well read, and more! He has now just told me that he plays the piano. Alright, this is getting a little weird with the similarities, but anyway…

We had been going on a few dinner dates and had a lot in common. I could eventually see myself falling for him. But Edward…

Oh right, Edward.

Let's just say whenever he was around I turned up the charm full power when it came to flirting with Zack. He seems so short tempered and always furious now a days, so I think the plan is working. Just the other day he interrupted a quick, sweet kiss that Zack was leaning in to give me.

Now I was sitting down on the church piano bench beside Zack.

"I have a feeling you'll like this one," Zack said with a charming smile. His hands then began to dance across the ivory keys, a beautiful song being produced. Then I recognized the tune.

"Clair de Lune?"

"You know Debussy?" Zack said looking up at me.

I nodded. "A long time ago my—my mom would play a lot of classical music throughout the house. I only remember my favorites…" Okay, I was having some _major_ de-ja-vu with this guy.

"It's one of my favorites too," he said with a smile. _Okay, let's go with a creepy amount of de ja vu._

As soon as the song came to an end, I stood and thanked Zack. I told him I needed to get home for my second job. I turned down his offer to drive me home. I had some things I needed to think about, besides, I have my bike.

The drive home was uneventful, well I guess I can't say that seeing as I was zoning out the entire time.

As soon as I was in from the cold I walked straight to my closet. I figured something a bit more…_enticing_ would get me even closer to Edward's breaking point. I felt a rush of guilt at what I must be doing to him, but if he wanted to avoid me, he would have quit the internship. Oh and stop coming to the club every night. Yes, I did say he, along with the Denalis and his 'brothers' and 'sisters' come and watch me _every night_.

Alice hasn't stopped in her advances, but her puppy dog look just doesn't work as well as it used to. It was annoying the hell out of her not knowing.

Because I thought I'd take pity on the poor girl, and she could undoubtedly help. So I made up my mind to tell her tonight.

I put on a fiery red, foux leather dress with the zipper up the middle and a pair of peep toe, red high heels. **(Outfit on my profile)**

With my make-up done and hair pulled up with strands carefully falling down, I smiled, pulled on my coat and left for the club.

----------------------------------------------

"_Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh  
Ah ah, ah oh_

I'm givin' up, on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronize me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah ah oh  
Ah ah ah oh  
Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It will never be the same  
We're so different now  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again!!!

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?  
Do you get it now?

Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted?  
Do you forget it now?  
No you never got it  
Do you get it now?

Have you Forgotten?  
Do you get it now

Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

"Thank you everyone! That was Forgotten by the punk princes Avril Lavigne!" I shouted to the raging crowd. "Alright now, seeing as tonight is request night, I'll be taking requests from anyone here. Speak to Vance and he'll get it to me. Now then it's time for our first request. Bad Boy by Cascada!"

I pulled off my coat, revealing the scandalous outfit beneath and smirked as cat calls ensued. By now, I _knew _Emmett was one of the crowd. I heard his voice every time it would happen when my coat was removed… And then I heard the 'SMACK!' as dear sweet Rosalie hit him across the side of the head. _Ahhh… Such a kind wife._

"_Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my Bad boy,  
But understand,  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bad Boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside

You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again"

Independent Woman by Destiny's Child was the next request.

"_Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh_

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that..."

------------------------------------------

The night was going fine. The requests were fun to say the least.

And then I got to the last song on the list. My heart clenched.

It was written in a perfectly elaborate script. One I knew all to well.

_My Immortal-Evanescence_

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. My grip on the mike tightened and a light sheen of sweat broke out on my face.

_I have to, don't I?_

I answered myself.

_Yes I do._

Here goes nothing.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of meeeeee_

_All of meeeee_

_All meeee_

_All meeee"_

_This is how I feel._

_No, _I corrected myself,_ I don't care for him anymore._

I looked up and over the cheering mob of sweaty, half-drunken people. I let myself look straight into the topaz eyes of the one who made me feel the pain. But I had one question. _Why this song?_

I pulled my eyes away, breaking his gaze. I squeezed the mike even harder and blinked away tears. My session was at its end so I signaled the bad for my final song.

"Okay everyone. My time's almost up so I will leave you all with one last song. Never Again by American Idol winner, Kelly Clarkson.

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doin'  
she may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doin'  
Don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doin'  
Don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again"

I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face by the end of the song.

I handed the mike over to Vance and dashed off the stage. Once out of there, I slid my back down the brick wall of the smoky club. I no longer tried to hold back the sobs that ripped through my chest.

Then I felt stone cold arms lock gently around me.

"I'm sorry."

**

* * *

**

Okay! There we go! Seriously love you guys and your awesome support! Can I get 10 more reviews? Check out the outfits though! They show Bella's new side! Love ya!

**Courtney**


	13. Chapter 13

**X3 Oh my god!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! And just to clear up some confusion, Bella explained her relationship with Edward to her friends. They know nothing of his being a vampire. She also tells them she wants revenge and she's over him enough to cause some fairly major mayhem. Oh and the "I'm Sorry" from the last chapter, originally I was going to have that be Alice, but seeing as you all are craving some Romeo, I decided to change it. X3**

**BPOV**

"_I'm sorry."_

I tried to lift my head to look into the caramel eyes of the one who broke my heart.

But I couldn't move. My head was tucked into his chest and his scent assaulted my mind. I craved it.

But I couldn't.

It was then that I noticed a faint whisper in a velvety smooth voice. The words linking up with the instrumentals that the band was playing inside. A song I had listened to quite a lot, even though it is a bit old. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K. **(Seriously though! Listen to the song!)**

"_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics..._

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.  
_

_I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been."

I was trembling.

I heard a faint "Breath Bella," and sucked in a ragged breath.

I felt the arms tighten around me slightly so I couldn't move. Ant then he whispered in my ear, "I am eternally sorry love."

I froze at the last word.

'_Love?'_

I felt a spark of anger at the inappropriate use of the term. And I pointed it out in a harsh voice.

"Edward? I do believe your use of the word _love_ is incorrect. Love is what a person tells another when they want to be with them _forever._ I noticed you made the same mistake several years ago." I couldn't stop the menace from entering my voice.

I felt him stiffen around me. "Bella I—"

"No Edward. You need to learn the proper use of the word 'love' because you had been making that mistake ever since I knew you. You've made a lot of mistakes."

"I know Bella!" his chest was shaking from tearless sobs. His grip on me loosened

"That's another thing," I broke free of his grip and stood up. I wiped the tears away as I looked straight into his anguished eyes. "Bella no longer exists, and it's thanks to you." A whole new flood of tears and pain swept through me. "If you really loved me, _prove it then,"_ I hissed.

I turned and left my ex-soul mate in the back ally.

**10 reviews? Yeah its short but i wanted to update for you all.**

**Courtney**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Since Barnes and Noble was still closed for the owner's wedding, I stopped in at a more local, family owned book shop. I needed something to get my mind off of Edward.

I threw my coat on over my ridiculous outfit and managed to persuade the guy who was closing up to let me in and get one book.

I grabbed the first thing that caught my eye, paid, and drove home.

_I still haven't told Alice._

The thought ran threw my head but I decided tomorrow at ten. There would be no need to call so I just planned on her coming over and talking to me. She'd get the message through a vision.

Exhausted, I fell down on my bed and fell asleep.

The next day I slept in. It was about nine when I finally got up.

Today was a Saturday so I didn't have to go in to the hospital. With my soft, black robe wrapped around me, I settled into the sofa by the fireplace. I picked up the book and looked at the orange cover.

It read '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.'_

_Dang it!_ I thought, _How did I miss the release of the last book in my favorite series?!_

I settled myself into the couch to read while I waited for Alice.

I had just reached the part where the seven Harry's were taking off from Privet Drive when I felt a gust of cool air and I was suddenly pulled into a bone-breaking hug.

"Umph! Alice!"

"Oh God Bella! Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Apparently she caught on to what I was doing. Or maybe the way I left Edward last night clued her in.

"Erm—"

She cut me off. "Bella… Do you have any _idea_ what Edward was like when we got him home?" she asked softly. Pain laced her words. "He went into the fetal position again." _Ha! Serves him right, the lying, traitorous bastard._ _Wait, what does she mean by 'again?' _"He basically closed up when we laid him on the floor. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't respond in any way. Hell, he wouldn't even move! Nothing we did fazed him!" It pained me to no end as the usually perky pixie was now shaking me somewhat roughly, immense agony burning in her caramel eyes. If she could, I would bet her face would be soaked from the overload of tears. Then she added in a soft whisper, "It was just like before."

"W-What do you mean Alice?" but she shook her head.

"Uh-uh. You won't believe it if I say it. You have to hear it from him. Even then you probably wouldn't believe it."

"Alice," I groaned.

Suddenly her face went blank. After a minute, a small smile crept on her face.

"I can't tell you because he has too… but I _can_ help in making him tell you sooner! Come on!" She yanked my arm over to my large closet and began going through every garment, shoe, and accessory I owned. I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "He's gonna kill me for this, but it will help in the end. It's too irresistible anyway," but maybe it was my imagination.

After three minutes, Alice turned to me. A strange look was in her eyes as she appraised me. "I don't believe it. Bella? WHEN DID YOU BECOME GOOD IN FASHION AND APPEARANCE?!?!?!?!?!"

Taken aback, I stuttered, "Uh—I—I guess… I don't know?"

"Mmm… well apart from the small collection, I have to admit your new style is quite impressive."

"Er…" unsure what to say to that, I just kept quiet.

"Hmmm… Are you singing again tonight?"

"Uh… Yeah. But this will be my last night. I have to start at Barnes and Noble's again tomorrow. Maybe I could find a spare date to go in every now and then but…" I trailed off.

"What is tonight? I mean what theme is it?"

"I dress according to the songs that are chosen. Don't give me that look!" I shouted as a mischievous glint sparkled in the vampire's eyes. "I have my costumes all set. You can look ahead if you want to see them but right now I have to get ready for a date with Zack." I saw her face fall as I turned back to my closet to find something to where, but she didn't say anything.

Finally I heard her sigh and say, "Just know that we miss you." She was no longer there when I turned around.

------------------------------------------------

"Tonight was great Zack," I said as we stepped up onto my front porch.

He let out another dazzling smile as we just stared at each other for a minute more. I didn't realize I was leaning in until my lips touched his. When had I closed my eyes? I opened them again and gasped, breaking the kiss.

"I—I'm sorry Bella. I d—didn't mean to—" Zack was stammering out apologies, even though he had no idea what to be apologizing for.

_I _hadbroken the kiss because when I opened my eyes, I saw the image of a bronze haired god kissing me, not the kind blonde before me.

"No, no. I'm sorry Zack….I—uh—have to go. Good night."

"Good night Bella."

I went inside and shut the door.

_What the hell was that???_

---------------------------------------------

My fuchsia genie costume swished around me as I swayed, performing an intricate Indian gypsy dance. **(picture on my profile) **I thank Hilary Duff for this song.

"_Was it her face that invaded your mind  
Her kind that isn't that hard to find  
She lets you think that you found her first  
That's how she works  
Her sick and twisted gypsy curse_

She can swallow knives  
She can swallow lives  
Golden black stale  
Brought the night of your demise..

Try to runaway with the gypsy woman  
Here today then gone for good  
Can't get away with the gypsy woman  
Thought no one would know  
Your secrets down below

But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
can't go with her  
can't go  
With The gypsy woman

This is her favorite game to play  
She's got you stumbling (stumble st-st-stumblin')  
Talks with a grin  
Cause she's got no shame  
Enjoy the fame  
Bringing down the family name

She can swallow knives  
She can swallow lives  
Golden black stale  
But the night is your demise..

Try to runaway with the gypsy woman  
Here today then gone for good  
Can't get away with the gypsy woman  
Thought no one would know  
Your secrets down below

But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
can't go  
With The gypsy woman

She can rob you blind with just one look  
From those eyes  
Out of all the thieves that trained her  
None of them could tame her

Try to runaway with the gypsy woman  
Here today then gone for good  
Can't get away with the gypsy woman  
Thought no one would know  
Your secrets down below

But you can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
Can't go with her  
Can't go  
With The gypsy woman

Tell me was it worth it  
Can you say it's worth it  
Tell me was it worth  
Can you tell me it was worth it?

"Thank you! I'll be right back after a quick costume change! Next up… Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lamburt!" I dashed back behind a fixed up dressing room where I threw on a cowgirl costume. The leather top stopped before my belly button and the skirt was low on my hips and so _short!_ The hat and pistol were also necessary props. **(picture on profile) **Returning onto the stage yet another round of cheers rang out. _Here we go._

"_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet

_  
Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girl's are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
He dont know what's waiting here this time

Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet

_  
Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him little girl's are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

His fist is big and my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet

_  
Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him little girl's are made of  
Gunpowder and,  
Gunpowder and lead_

Gunpowder and lead

HEY!"

As the instrumental solo finished, I cocked and fired off one shot at the back wall, right in time with the song. Hey! It wasn't a real bullet! It was a black and red paintball!

Another fast costume switch and I was in a white, one-sleeved mini-dress. **(picture on profile)**

"_Remembering me, discover and see,  
All over the world, she's known as a girl,  
To those who are free, the mind shall be key,  
Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last._

God is a girl, wherever you are,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, whatever you say,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, however you live,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, she's only a girl,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?

She wants to shine, forever in time,  
She is so driven, she's always mine,  
Clearly and free, she wants you to be,  
A part of the future, a girl like me,  
There is a sky, illuminating us,  
Someone is out there, that we truly trust,  
There is a rainbow, for you and me,  
A beautiful sunrise, eternally.

God is a girl, wherever you are,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it,  
God is a girl, whatever you say,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it,  
God is a girl, however you live,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it,  
God is a girl, she's only a girl,  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?

"Thank you all! That was God is a Girl by Groove Coverage!"

Next time I came out in a "Charm School" whit leather and plaid corset top and matching skirt with knee-highs and the classic Mary Janes. **(picture on profile)**

"Alright every one! I have one more song left after this, but for now please enjoy The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane!

"_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin  
Perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and  
I'm just the girl next door  
Oh... I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin' sorry for myself myself myself  
I spend all my time wishin' that I was someone else

She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sittin in the stands  
I get a little bit  
she gets a little more  
She's Miss America...She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm just the girl  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

_I'm just the girl next door."_

I smiled as the applause burst out again. Then I hurried back to find the next outfit.

I spent five minutes looking in panic and couldn't find anything! _CRAP!!! I don't even know what to sing!_ I was about to have a full blown panic attack when I felt a feather light touch on my shoulder. Yelping in surprise I let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Alice.

"Alice? What are you—"

"No time Bella. Here put this on with you hair down in waves. No arguing. I've alerted the band and they're ready. Just sing along." Before I could get a word in edge wise, she was gone again. _Damn pixie._ And then I looked at the garment she had thrown me. My mouth dropped.

_Shit wow!_

The dress was long, sleek and a Jovani design. The color was a royal blue and strapless. There was a blue band around the waist with blue jewels in a geometric square. The thigh-high slit down the side gave it sexiness and the silky black gloves studded with white gems gave it an air of class and edginess all at once. **(picture on profile)**

_Damn! Its gorgeous, but what is the reason?_

'…_never bet against Alice…'_


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

My hand tightened around the microphone.

Hey, I did say the dress did not fit the song. Or at least, not to an outsider anyway.

Ever since I had heard that song on my radio, his face was the first thing that appeared in my mind. Let us just say a lot of minutes and tears were spent curled up on the floor every day. I curse Paramore's popularity.

And yet here was everyone chanting for an encore. Seeing as this was my last time for a while, I couldn't resist. Hey, since I'm going to tear my heart open anyway, why not do it thoroughly? For my last and final song as my encore choice, Addicted by Kelly Clarkson seems fitting enough.

Looking right into the pools of topaz, the words fell through my lips.

"_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time"  
_

By now the band had picked it up and began playing with me.

_  
"It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me"

I couldn't look away from those eyes. In the end, Alice was the one to close up and walk me off stage.

I vaguely registered her rambling about how perfect it all was but I was only physically there. My subconscious was back with Edward. The war was raging in my mind.

_What if you let him have another chance?_

Heck no! He had his chance five years ago!

_But what about what Alice said?_

Screw her! Besides I have Zack!

_Oh really? Then who is that?_

I then realized Alice had stopped walking. In front of us was the alley behind the club. Up against the wall was a sluttish blonde, held up by a toned, dirty blonde male with silvery eyes clouded over in lust.

_Oh __**HELL**__ no!!!!!_

I felt my eyes tear up as I took three steps forward so that I was right behind them. Tapping the traitor on the shoulder lightly, a few tears flooded over my eyelids. He turned, his face going from lusty to terrified in a split-second, all the color draining from his face.

"B—Bella? I—"

Pulling my right arm back, I said in a venomous tone, "Bastard." My fist shot forward, nailing him right on the nose. A definite _CRACK_ rang through the silent alleyway. Blood poured from his face as Zack doubled over in pain, moaning.

Stepping back, I ignored the blonde girl and I turned and walked past a shell-shocked Alice.

Hopping on my bike, I rode home at full speed.

* * *

**Okay I am so, so very sorry for the long wait! The internet has been screwing up and I just got my dad to fix it. Can I have 10 reviews? Thanks!**

**Courtney**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I was almost at my house when I realized I was having de-ja-vu a whole lot lately. It seemed no matter what the situation, if Edward is in any way involved, I end up breaking down and then running. Always running. I never face the issues that confront me. I try fruitlessly to run away and hide from anything that I am to scared to meet head on.

My epiphany kept me preoccupied as I pulled up to a flaming red Harley parked in my driveway.

_Nice bike, _I thought as I put the kickstand down and walked past the well cared for motorcycle.

_Wait… What?_ I did a double take. Why the heck is there a red bike in my driveway? _Of course it could be…_ Nah. _Well maybe…_ No! It wouldn't be—! _Unless…_

I dashed inside.

Immediately I was swept up into a blazing hot embrace. No, literally. I really do mean _burning_ hot hug.

"It's been to long Bells. You can't go on like this alone. The least I can do is be here to help."

I looked up into the russet skinned, black haired man who acted as my own personal sun during the months of my very suicidal actions.

"It's good to see you Jake," I said, squeezing him back tightly. "But… What are you doing here?"

"Just what I said, Bella. I am here to help you cope with everything. I'm here for you, no matter what." He said this in a soothing way but just behind the comfort was a mischievous hint that I was only able to catch because I knew him way to well.

"And to possibly get a chance to kick some 'stinking bloodsuckers'' ass?" I finished for him, quoting his term for what the Cullens are. He looked sheepishly down at me before his face broke into a wide smile and he laughed his husky laugh.

"You know me too much, Bells!" We both laughed merrily as we sat down on my couch, catching up on what life has been like for the two of us.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt genuinely happy.

* * *

**Dun, dun, **_**DUNNNNN!!! **_**Jake's BAAAAAA-AAAAAACK!!! Okay this is SUPER short, but I wanted to get this out for the faithful reviewers! Without you, I'd quit this! So… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Love ya!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. check out my new story 'Renesme Carlie Aliper Emalie Swan.' I think it's a brand new twist no one has done yet. I could be wrong though. Oh and it doesn't center around Renesme, despite the title. It's all Eddie and Bellie! Check it out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**APOV**

The performance was _perfect!!!_ I think Edward had had enough by the end to last him a while. It's been hurting him a lot that he can't even _see_ her on a regular basis without her going off on him. I _knew_ this was going to be a disastrous, screwed up love story ever since Edward decided to leave Forks.

I also saw Bella was having a hard time back stage on what to sing and wear. I thought I'd help her out.

I told the band to get ready for Decode by Paramore and hurried at a quick, human pace to help Bella.

I knew only our family would understand the reasons for the arrangement.

the song represents what Bella and Edward had in Forks

the dress represents Bella's change from the soft, quiet girl to the stunning, head strong, kick-ass woman she is now

What I didn't plan on was her last minute encore.

Might I say Addicted by Kelly Clarkson was an amazing choice? I do wonder if there was a message that she wanted to get across… I mean she was saying she was addicted to him so is there hope for them still?

And then we met in the alley.

Oh-em-GEE!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe Bella punched the guy!!! I mean I know it kinda sucks he was cheating on her, but _still!!! _The jerk _had_ to go!

I was now following Bella's scent, making sure she got home.

I was a block or two away from her house when it hit me.

_Yuck! Why do I smell the revolting mutts?!_

_Wait… Does Bella keep in contact with them?_

_Yep._

_Awe HELL!!!_

I wheeled around and made straight for the house. I can't say home because my home is in Forks.

Carlisle needs to know.

Edward needs to get off his sorry ass and make some real effort with Bella.

Bella needs to quit messing with him.

I need to ask Jazzy what the emotional couple is feeling.

That _dog_ needs to leave. NOW!

_I _really_ hope Carlisle's home!_

**Yay! I love those reviews! Another ten? Thanks!**

**Courtney**


	18. Chapter 18

**APOV**

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_

I was running so fast that when I made it to the house, I skidded on the slick, wood porch, sending some of the floorboards flying.

Esme came out to start chastising me for the destruction, but I just ran past her. I did however have the mind to yell 'sorry' over my shoulder.

"Carlisle!" I called. I knew he would hear even if I whispered, but the human instinct took over. Yeah, yeah. I know I don't remember my humanity but that doesn't mean the instincts aren't there! "Carlisle!"

"Yes Alice?" Carlisle looked up calmly from the Alaskan local newspaper. He was sitting on the dark, leather couch against the right glass wall of our _un-_living room. _Hee-hee!_ Edward was curled up in the corner against the pale blue walls. He wasn't looking at me.

_Okay then mister. Just wait. You're going to love this._

"Carlisle, we have a problem."

"Clearly Alice. Why else would you be uplifting our porch's flooring and then blowing off Esme like that? Now, please explain what problem you are so frantic over."

_Sometimes he's just too damn calm._

"A Quileute werewolf is here. Jacob Black is currently with Bella at her house." Carlisle stared at me, dropping the paper as he rolled the fact over in his mind. However, I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at Edward. His head snapper up at the mention of Bella and something changed in his dead eyes. Still lightless, but those eyes now held a spark of fury, quickly growing into a raging inferno as they narrowed in menace. A low grow was building in his chest.

"_That mutt is __**dead**__."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

"I am so happy for you Jake! I can't believe you imprinted! I so want to meet Renesme!"

"You can as soon as you come visit," Jacob laughed back at me. He looked out the window to the grey sky and when he looked back, his face was somber. "So how have you been doing Bella?"

My smile fell with a sigh. "I've been okay…" I was _**NOT**_ going to tell Jake about Zack. "Just for you, I've been letting loose a bit."

"Glad to hear it Bells. Now… What about the bloodsuckers?"

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "Uh—"

* * *

**Another shorty, I know. I will write longer chapters but tomorrow my family is celebrating my birthday (really on June 13) with my grandparents and then on Monday I start summer school. (I want to get my P.E. credit out of the way. I am **_**SO**_** not athletic.) I will try but no guarantees on fast updates. Sorry. Love the reviews though! Simple ones are fine. The long psycho obsessive ones make me want to get these out faster. Anonymous ones are taken. Love you guys (girls)!!!**

**Courtney**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

Jake pressed me for information all day.

He laughed loudly when I told him what I had been doing at the club.

Sadly, I was needed at B&N, so I had to leave. Jake did, however, ride over next to me to drop me off. I waved him goodbye before turning toward the front doors.

I waved to Carol as I clocked in.

"Hey Izzy! It's been a while huh! I sort of missed this place! So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just performing at a night club, working at the hospital," _trying to get my vampire ex-boyfriend to snap, catching up with my werewolf best friend…_ "You know, the usual."

"Oh, that's cool."

I turned away to start working on my shift. Grabbing one of the carts full of new stock, I made my way over to the shelves.

_Hmm… Walter Farley, another stock of __Black Stallion__s; Patrick Carman, hmm a new book; Jeanne DuPrau, another set; Frewin Jones, she's got her book reprinted with a new name……… Wait, who's this?_

I picked up a book from the last box on the cart. _Stephenie Meyer? Never heard of _her_ before._ I looked at the cover. A picture of pale arms with their hands cupping a red apple was depicted. _Twilight_ was in silver on the front and side of the thick book. I looked up toward the aisle that was for young adult fiction and saw a few girls fighting over a copy of the same book. Not wanting them to damage any of the books, I hastily pushed the cart toward them.

"Alright, alright! Break it up! I have a whole 'nother box of those!" The girls froze and looked up at me. Next thing I knew, the group of them had knocked me out of the way and were digging in the box. Each one backed away with four books: the one with the hands and the apple; one with a red and white, tattered tulip; one with a red, silk ribbon; and one with a chessboard, a red pawn, and a white queen.

Looking up at them, I noticed they were all wearing clothing of similar messages. 'I kissed a vampire and I liked it,' 'team vampire, because wolves don't sparkle,' 'Twilight: gives hope to clumsy girls everywhere,' 'My boyfriend got tired of having to compete with a fictional character,' and 'who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

I rolled my eyes. _It's Harry Potter all over again!_

After returning to my feet, I placed the remaining books on the shelf and rolled cart back to the storage rooms.

------------------------------------

The rest of the day was fairly calm compared to getting tackled by crazy fan girls in the morning. Then I went to clock out.

* * *

**Shorty chapter. Give me fifteen reviews and I promise I'll update before my birthday (Saturday.) I had summer school P.E. that started yesterday. Four hours of non-stop exercise!!! My muscles ache! Love the reviews!**

**Courtney**

**P.S. Yeah, I just had to throw the books in there! Xp**


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

I took my card, clocked it, but when I went to put it in the slot on the other side, there was already something there.

I pulled the folded piece of paper out and opened it. A small, shiny something fell out and hit the floor. Bending down, I realized it was a crystal heart with a loop at the top to be placed on a charm bracelet. The florescent lighting was causing the finely cut jewel to throw rainbows onto the tile flooring. I picked it up, staring at it for a minute before turning back to the note.

An elegant script was what it was written in. The note said: '_I'm truly sorry. I lied. This is the first of many, many attempts I will go through to prove it to you.'_

I looked back to the charm and with shaking fingers, attached it to my silver charm bracelet opposite the carved wolf.

_Here's the beginning of the end. The end for what has yet to be determined. I doubt even Alice knows._

_----------------------------------_

The next day in the hospital, I didn't see Edward. Tanya said he never showed this morning.

When I left, I was greeted by a glare-off in the parking lot.

Jake was standing in a defensive position with his back to me, glaring down the petite figure of Alice, who was down in a cat-like crouch, glaring right back. I could hear low, menacing growls coming from both sides.

Upon hearing the 'click' of my heels, Alice's eyes moved from Jake's to mine, instantly brightening, while Jake's head whipped around and smiled at me. When they realized they had left their guarded stances, both of their eyes widened and went back to their original positions.

_God, I'm glad this place is empty of people._

"Alright, what's going on here?" I broke the tense silence.

"_Bel-lah,"_ Alice whined, "I _really_ want to take you shopping! There's this great new store and I found a few things you would like and—OH! I have a few things we need to discuss also!" Jake's growling had been getting louder and louder as Alice spoke, so much so that by the end, she was slightly shouting so that I could hear.

"No," Jake growled strictly.

"Oh shut up Jake. I'll be fine for a few hours of shopping so shut your muzzle." I know it was a bit cruel to make a snap at his wolf side but I truly did want to spend some time with Alice and we _did _have a few things to discuss. To soften the blow, I patted him gently and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. And I promise, you'll be the first I'll call if I want to come home." I gave him a soft smile. This seemed to appease him for the moment, but as soon as I had passed him by and had taken Alice's hand, the rumbling growl was back. "Shush. I'll see you tonight Jake."

I saw him wave back sadly through the mirror of Alice's lemon yellow Porsche as we drove off.

-------------------------------------------

We said nothing throughout the long drive. It wasn't until we parked and were approaching a store similar to Hot Topic that I finally spoke.

"Hey Alice? Do—Do you know what this is?" I held up my wrist and pointed to the small crystal heart.

"Oooooohhhhh! Pretty!" I swear the girl has ADHD or something. "Umm… It's a heart, Bella."

"Duh, I know that but do you know why he gave it to me?"

She suddenly got all fidgety and started dancing around the subject. "Well Bella, me, Rosalie, and Esme have a few too."

"Alice. I didn't ask if you have any, I asked why."

"That's for you to figure out, but I will tell you it's symbolism."

"Symbolism? What do you mean Alice? What symbol—"

"If you figured out we were vampires, you can figure this out no problem!" She ran ahead into the store so I was forced to follow with a very aggravated brain.

----------------------------------------

Four hours of shopping later I had a total of ten bags.

"Was all of this really necessary Alice?"

"Of course!" Her bright expression began fading as we sped closer and closer to my home. "You don't know this Bella, but… Edward truly is sorry."

"Alice, n—"

"Let me finish! Before, when you fell off the bike and Edward found you… I got a vision. His thinking had immediately brightened. I saw you two together. A wedding, the both of you smiling, and one of us. However, your eyes were not brown, but butterscotch. This was a huge change to the ones I had been getting before. Ones of him trying every possible trick in the books, of him going to Volterra, of him destroying himself." She looked like she would be crying if she could. "The cheery images vanished though as his jubilance faded and fear solidified itself in the forefront of his mind. Fear and anguish."

It was silent. My brain trying to take in the possibility I was wrong while at the same time refusing it.

I was saved from answering when we pulled into my driveway.

I quickly got out of the car and grabbed my purchases. I turned back to wave at Alice but she just looked at me and in a pleading voice said, "Bella, at least think about it." Then she was gone.

_Oh great._

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! The good news is that I got a laptop for my birthday so I can start typing up these on that. 10 reviews and I guarantee a fast update! Loves and hugs,**

**Courtney**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

What do I do? What do I do?! What do I DO?!

"GAH!!!!!!!!"

"Bella?! Are you alright?!"

"Shut it Jake!"

"Awe Bells! Are you PMSing?" he said in a mocking voice appearing in my bedroom doorway.

"You know Jake," I started in a venomous voice reaching under my bed swiftly pulling out a heavy, steel baseball bat, "I haven't forgotten what you said."

The smirk fell from his face as he quickly ran from my sight as the metal bat went flying, banging into the wall with enough force that a cracked dent was formed.

"Aggravating mutt," I muttered.

"I heard that!" he shouted from the living room.

"That's it!!!!" I sprung from my bed and picked up the bat, chasing after the annoying werewolf.

--------------------------------

After hitting my friend no less than 17 times with enough force to break a _normal_ person's bones, I bade him good bye and rode to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

**JakePOV**

Shit! That hurts!

I sat on Bella's white couch rubbing my head where Bella had repeatedly whacked me with that damned bat.

Ow!

To distract me from the pain, I turned on the TV and sat there for a few hours with an ice-pack on my head, two bags of Lays chips, a six-pack of beer, and Tom and Jerry beating each other up in front of me.

It was nearing five-thirty when I smelt it.

That sickly sweet scent.

My stomach churned.

The shaking began.

Stupid instincts.

Don't break Bella's couch.

I got to my feet just in time. Fur burst from my skin as the jeans I had on tore and fell to the ground in a pile.

_Damn. I liked that pair._

"I'm sorry for your loss mutt," came the smooth, mocking voice.

'_What are you doing here leech?'_

"Where's Bella?"

'_I don't see why she is of any concern to you. You made it clear when you left that you don't give a damn about her. Now show yourself, bloodsucker!'_

The bronze haired Cullen appeared in front of me. He was the exact same as when I had last seen him, trapped in one 17-year-old body.

"You have grown I see dog."

I growled at that. '_Too bad you had to miss out on the opportunity to grow yourself,' _I thought bitingly.

"Well this wasn't really my choice."

'_Cut the crap. Why are you even here?'_

"Because I love her Jacob," he said solemnly. That was the first time he had ever addressed me by my name.

However, his words set me off.

I growled my fiercest yet. '_Bull shit! If you loved her, you wouldn't have left her! If you loved her, she wouldn't have gone into depression! If you freaking loved her, she may never have needed our help to fend off those other killers!!! IF YOU FREAKING LOVED HER, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE REPEATEDLY ATTEMPTED SUICIDE TO GET AWAY FROM HER FREAKING SCREWED UP LIFE!!!!!!'_

And then I showed him. Every memory, every situation that Bella had been involved in after he left flooded my thoughts. When she first sought out my company, Laurent's appearance, fending off Victoria, stopping her suicidal attempts, and saving her when we were to late to stop her. Every freaking one.

His face showed horror, agony, remorse, and more agony. He fell to his knees in front of me, clutching his head as if it would stop the pain.

I heard him mumble repeatedly, "I'm sorry Bella. So, so sorry," over and over again.

'_You ruined her life and you're _sorry?_'_

He nodded and looked at me with such pain, such searing _torture_ in his strange tan eyes that I felt almost sorry for him. Almost.

'_Get out. Now.'_

And he was gone.

_Well, I think that went quite well actually._

**So here we have Edward realizing first hand what he put Bella through. I'm putting up a poll on my profile for this story. 10 reviews would be nice too. Hugs!**

**Courtney**


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

When I got home the first thing I saw was a package by the front door.

According from the movements and swearing I could hear from inside, it was not from Jacob.

I picked up the rectangular parcel from the porch step and pulled the note from the brown paper. In his fine script, he had written, '_The story of our lives._'

Curiosity peeked, I unwrapped the package. It contained two books. The first being _Romeo and Juliet_.

_Well I guess this was what my life could have been paralleled with before._

Lifting the second, I met a picture of two pale hands cradling a ruby red apple. _Twilight_ was inscribed in silver on the cover.

Confusedly, I flipped the cover open to find a second note. '_Alice insisted on this one too.'_

Slightly touched by his reference to our past, I hugged the first book to my chest and began skimming through the new book.

Entering the house, I was met by an obviously aggravated, pacing werewolf.

Setting my things on the table, I walked over and tapped my friend's hairy shoulder.

"What brought this on Jake?"

He just growled and shook is large head. Turning towards the back door, he dashed out, I assume to change back and find some jeans.

Rolling my eyes, I settled down onto my couch and became engrossed in the new book.

-----------------------------------------------

**JPOV**

Damn leech.

Damn bloodsucker.

Damn vampire.

My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle prod on my shoulder.

"What brought this on Jake?"

I was too annoyed to answer her properly so I just growled a bit and shook my head.

_I can't believe I am going to do this._

I dashed out Bella's backdoor and was racing through the dense evergreen forest of Denali, Alaska.

I caught his scent not to far from me.

_Yo leech!_

I heard leaves crunch noticeably to my left. In a matter of seconds I was face to face with the Cullen.

"Black," was all he said in a miserable voice.

I can't believe I'm going to do this. _I am sort of sorry. That was unnecessary of me to show you all of that._

His eyes locked onto my own.

_My temper got the better of me. But you know you deserved to know what you put her through._

He just murmured, "I know that more so than even you Jacob."

Continuing on I thought, _I'm going to give you a chance here Cullen. If you can tell me why I had to mend Bella's life back together, I will help you get back together again._

"Because I love her," came pouring out of his mouth.

_What?_

He sighed solemnly before clarifying. "I left Bella because I love her. I didn't want her to be taken away from all of the experiences she would have missed out on if she was with me. I didn't want to condemn her to this existence either. However she had a fear of aging.

"You see, from the moment I realized I loved Bella, I knew I had four choices. The first one, the best choice for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me. Well as you know, that was not going to happen. So I went on to my second option, the one I had originally chosen for Bella. I would stay with Bella throughout her human life and when she passed, I'd follow as soon as I could. But that proved to be too dangerous. Her life in such close proximity with my world… it just seemed that everything that could go wrong did! So I chose the third option. I took myself out of the picture, forcing her into the first choice. As you know, this was the absolutely worst choice I could have gone with. The fourth and final option was to change her. It was what she wanted – or thought she wanted. But I wouldn't let her. I didn't want her to have to go through everything I did. I left her with the best of intentions. I left to protect her. I left because I love her." **(Originally from Eclipse pages 500 and 501. I just reworded and rearranged a few things.)**

I was silent as I mulled this over.

Sighing, I gave in. _You really over think things, you know? Go to the club tonight. Bella is going to be substituting for Vance again as the live performer._

"Thank you Jacob."

_Whatever Edward._

**Okay everyone! I have a poll up for when I should finish this up on my profile. I plan on taking it down next week so go and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!! 10 reviews would be nice too. Love ya girls!**

**Courtney**


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"Jake?!" I called into the quiet house after putting down my bag and white coat from work. I had gotten two more gifts today and they had nearly caused me to breakdown into tears.

I need help.

What am I going to do?

The first gift I got in the hospital, where I found an envelope sitting on my desk of my shared office.

When I opened it, I found three pictures, two plane tickets and a jewel CD case. But they weren't just pictures. They were the pictures of Edward that had disappeared from my scrapbook after he had left. The plane tickets were for a trip to Florida that Carlisle and Esme had gotten me. The CD was the one he had made for me for my birthday and then taken away when he took himself away from me all those years ago.

The note is really what caused me to tear up.

'_Dear Bella,_

_I found these when I journeyed back to Forks when I let my control slip and went looking for you. It was clear to me when I entered your house, you no longer called that place home. However, I did find that you never did find these. You see when I left, I could not bare to leave with the gifts that had caused you such joy at the time. I couldn't be so selfless as to remove myself from you entirely because you would have never been able to be out of my thoughts. These were always with you…just under the floorboards. I miss you greatly and always have. I l'— _I skipped over the word. I couldn't stand to read it or else I'd collapse —'_you. I always have and always will. But I understand that you have all right in the world to tell me that you never want to see or hear from me again… If so please tell me so that I can avoid causing you more pain._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward'_

The second gift I found tucked into a shelf I was stocking with books at Barnes & Noble.

It was a slim package with my name, literally, written on it. I unwrapped it and found a book-like electronic devise. The outside leather 'covers' were a light brown and flipping it open I found a sleek silver plasma screen and a folded note.

'_Dear Bella,_

_Until I hear your answer, this is the last gift. I know how much you love to read. This is the new Sony e-reader. Knowing you would object if I spent my money on the newest one, I got you a slightly older version. With this, you can by and download hundreds of books and read them all without the weight or space of the actual book. I have stocked it with all the classics by Jane Austin, Shakespeare, etc. _

_I miss you,_

_Edward'_

I was awestruck. I had heard of these and amazed he had gotten it for me. However, at the same time I was downheartened.

'_this is the last gift'_

He wasn't going to be contacting me anymore.

I felt my heart clench and a tear fell down my cheek again.

-----------------------------------

"Okay Jake! I'm heading out!" I attached my silver and sapphire earrings, put my hair into an elegant up-do, and pulled on a long silver cloak.

I had found Jake walking back from the woods that lay on the edge of my property. He had a look of hurt, stun, and confusion on his reddish-tan face When I asked about it, he simply cast me a nervous look and mumbled something about calling his dad and brushed me off, leaving me standing there.

I sighed and looked at myself in the floor length mirror.

I was subbing for Vance's singer again tonight and had my whole line up set.

Want to know my inspiration?

Guess.

I pulled up to the club and hurried inside.

Tonight was the monthly formal night at his club so I wore a beautiful, long gown. Also, it was open mike night. I just opened and closed to show.

The gown of my choosing was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The lovely royal blue satin contrasted wonderfully with the precise silvery white embroidery. The full skirt covered my matching blue, strappy, high heels. Just to add a bit more beauty, there was pull-on sleeves that started mid-fore arm and at the elbow, flared into a bell-like sleeve. It too had the lovely embroidery. **(on profile)**

I walked onstage to the welcoming roar and locked eyes with someone I did not expect.

_What's Edward doing here?_

He looked stunning in a black silk tuxedo and white button down shirt. His black tie around his neck was tied loosely and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. His bronzy hair was in a messy disarray and his golden eyes were staring straight into mine with such intensity that I had to look away.

How would he have known I was coming tonight? I told Alice not to meddle in my future. I was a little hurt she'd betray me like that.

I sighed. _Oh well._

"_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah

"That was Evanescence's Anywhere."

I looked up and once again found my gaze trapped by caramel ones. I felt the mood shift a bit. It went from the average club atmosphere plus the tension to a solemn let-it-out kind of feeling. I took the microphone from the stand and squatted down in the center of the stage.

"_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that i can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly  


_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

How does it feel  
How does it feel

_Different from me, different...  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah"_

"That was Avril Lavigne's How Does it Feel. I am handing over this to Vance. Tonight is open mike so I would love to hear all of you sing your hearts out to the one that is the light of your life on this lovely night."

I stepped off the stage and sat on one of the barstools, ordering a glass of wine.

--------------------------------------

Couples danced, singles flirted, people sang well, people sang horridly and I just sat back watching the night go by.

And then Vance announced him.

"Thank you Vallery. That was a—er—lovely rendition of Poker Face." I had to laugh. That girl couldn't even keep pace with the song, much less keep the key! "And now we have Edward Cullen who will be playing the piano and singing a rather old but lovely song by none other than the Backstreet Boys!" I spit out the drink of wine I had just taken. Edward? Backstreet Boys? What the fudge?!

And on walked the god. Edward sat down in front of the white, grand piano.

His long fingers touched the ivory keys gently and a familiar opening flowed from the beautiful instrument. And then he started to sing.

"_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be , incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
but You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be , incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go..........

I've try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I've pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete...

Incomplete...."

As his fingers slowed and stopped on the last note, he met my stunned gaze with one of such conviction and love and want that I felt a tear fall from my face.

He sang for me and me only.

The crowd was silent for a moment before bursting into an ear shattering applause.

But I didn't hear.

Vance praised Edward on his skill and introduced the next singer.

But I didn't notice.

The bartender was tapping my shoulder asking if I wanted anything else before giving up and went to attend to another customer.

But I didn't feel.

The club's colored lights were sweeping the floor over the smoky haze that covered the dancing crowd clad in fine gowns and expensive tuxedos.

But I didn't see.

Because the moment Edward had stepped off the stage, I was hugging him.

Hugging him and sobbing.

Sobbing for his family.

Sobbing for myself.

Sobbing for him.

Sobbing for _us._

Just sobbing.

And he just carefully wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

And I was happy.

For the first time in 5 years, I was happy.

I didn't have to act like I was fine.

I didn't have to watch what I said in fear of letting anything from my past slip.

I didn't have to pretend everything was okay.

My walls had crumbled.

My heart had been stolen again.

And the thief of both times was standing here holding me like I was what kept him from dieing.

And I was happy.

_It has been to freaking long._

And then all the lights went black and a menacing, cruel laugh cut through the screams of the club attendees.

"_Hello Isabella."_

I spun around, feeling the icy arms being torn from around me. And then I heard the growls of two females and two males from across the club approaching carefully. I hadn't even seen the rest of the Cullen children when I was performing tonight. However, the feral, almost roaring, growl of the one who used to be holding me sounded to my right, about ten feet away.

Icy fetters locked around my arms, trapping them behind my back and one hand held over my mouth as I felt the collision against my head.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a strangled, "_BELLA!!!"_

And then I was floating on dark nothingness.

**DON'T KILL ME FOR THE WAIT OR CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!!!!!!! I HAD HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY! Not to mention I was extremely busy and the stupid internet wouldn't let me upload it. But now this is up and I have another story up too. It's called 'I Forgot.' Check it out on my profile.**

**Also one of my best friends in the real world just started writing a story for the manga/game Kingdom Hearts. Check it out please on her profile: GJKHRoxas**

**Love you guys! And thank you Kason08 for leaving such a kind, long review! I'll be responding soon. 10 reviews?**

**Courtney**


	24. Chapter 24

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

Why, why, why, why, _WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

Why does this girl always pop up? Why can't Edward just get over it? SHE'S HUMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!

That was my view a few months ago when we saw Bella again.

I didn't recognize her but then again, who would? Her hair was black and straight. Her clothes were – were – were just _gothic!!!!_ Her skin was paler than before and only a shade darker than my own. Her face was sunken and there were dark circles under her eyes. But the most noticeable thing, the thing that really threw me from who she was, was her brown eyes were lightless. They were like two hollow caves. Flat.

And then when Tanya introduced us, to say I was stunned would have been the greatest understatement of the century. I was nothing less than appalled.

When I knew Isabella Swan back in Forks, I didn't understand Edward's attraction. Also, though it was incredibly vain of me, I was jealous. Edward was the first man I had ever met that did not try to get with me. I was not used to that and then, even though I was absolutely joyous with my husband Emmett, I was jealous of this odd little human who had captivated Edward so quickly and completely.

And it just angered me that se had the choice to become a monster like us and was choosing wrong.

But then Edward went and made us move again, throwing himself and everyone else into a painful, lonely depression.

And then, after four years of everyone going their own way, Carlisle gathered us up and asked if we wanted to visit the Denalis again. We all just wanted to be a family again and so all of us, though Edward was hesitant, agreed.

None of us expected to see Bella – er – Izzy.

From my point of view, it looked like she was sending him on a wild goose chase with only heartbreak at the end.

And then when we hear her sing, I see she has to be feeling the same way. Her voice holds such heartache, her face holds such emotion, that I now have little doubt she was suffering right along with us.

We were now huddled around an Edward with a franticly growing chance of losing his mind.

All he did was struggle against Emmett's iron like grip. If we let him go, we feared he would destroy the city in his attempt to get Bella. So with anger in our heavy hearts, we dragged him from the dark club and straight to Carlisle.

**BPOV**

"Ungh," I groaned softly.

My head was throbbing and the nauseating, metal and salt smell of dried blood was keeping my senses fuzzy.

It was then that I realized I was bound by thick steel cables to a cold, hard table.

My eyes fluttered open, trying to see through my sickening haze.

It seemed like I was in a dungeon. It was a windowless, high ceiling room made of brick, illuminated by a single flickering light bulb emitting an orange glow from high above my head. Cobwebs shimmered from their places on the ceiling and corners of the room. Te only furniture from what I could tell was the table that I lay on and a wooden chair. On the very edge of my peripheral vision, I saw a rotting, wooden door traced by the rectangle of yellow light from the room beyond.

I moaned again at my horrid luck.

_Of course I would be me who would end up like this._

I was the one who had to move to a dreary, small town halfway through high school. _I_ was the one whose blood smelled so sweetly. _I_ was the one who fell in love with a vampire. _I _was the one who got attacked by a bloodthirsty nomadic vampire. _I_ was the one who had her heart broken by said vampire. _I_ was the one whose last best friend turned into a werewolf. _I_ was the one whose father died because of the nomadic vampire's furious, vengeful mate. _I _was the one whose mother died in a car crash a year later. _I_ was the one who found yet another coven of vegetarian vampires who happened to be friends with the vampire who broke my heart's family when I was trying to escape my past. _I_ was the one who was found by said vampire when his family came to visit.

I mean, why would the pain just stop coming? I guess dating a supposedly evil creature and being best friends with another is devastatingly bad Karma because Karma seems to _hate _me.

I was brought abruptly out of my thoughts when the door was flung open, hinges squealing loudly and echoing off the high walls as it bounced back off the wall behind it. A female's silhouette stood in the middle of the bright light.

Slamming the door shut behind her and locking it, the woman approached, staying in the shadows.

Then a voice came floating out from the darkness surrounding my little bubble of light.

"Well, well, well Bella. It _has _been a while. You have grown."

_Wait! I know that voice! Well f***ing shit!!!!!!!!!!_

"V-Victoria?" I stuttered. The nausea, fear, and fury causing me to stutter and the heat to rise in my face.

"Awe how kind of you to remember me dear," she said in a tauntingly sweet voice. I wanted to hurl.

"You murdered my father!" I half shouted, my head still spinning.

"And?" she asked as if the point was unimportant. "Incase you have forgotten dear, it was _your_ Edward who killed _my _mate. Do you really expect me to just let that go? James had all right to kill _you. You _are human and it was all little Eddie's fault for never turning you. In fact, I heard he was quite against it."

I had nothing to say. My head was throbbing and I was so angry, I couldn't put together a single sentence. So, I settled on two words.

"You bitch."

The next thing I knew, the wild, red-haired vampire's mouth was hovering above my neck.

"I don't think it would be wise to use that language right now Bella," Victoria's voice lethal, "Why don't we just surprise Eddie with his worst nightmare if you ever see him again? I'll even video tape it for you to give him when you see him again. But of course, when you do, you won't remember him. You won't remember your human life _at all._"

Then her razor sharp teeth sank into my skin.

I screamed.

**THE END**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm serious. This is where the story ends. Now that you all hate me for ending it like that, I would like to announce I shall be posting a sequel sometime, but until then, read my other stories and read 'Roxas's Beginning' by one of my besties GJKHRoxas. It would make me and my her very happy!!!**

**Love those reviews!!!**

**Courtney**


	25. Sequel!

**Hey peoples!!!! Some of you loved the last chapter, some of you hated it, and some just wanted to flay me alive for ending it there. Just wanting to let you know the sequel is up!!! It's called **_**I Believe You**_**. Check it out!!! Just FYI school is back in session (my first year of highschool!!!) and I have a boatload of homework, art club, Creative Minds club (basically a reading and writing club), painting lessons (I have been going since 2003!!!), harp lessons (since 2005), and I may be joining Scholar Bowl (my World History teacher is the sponsor/coach and he asked me if I had ever done it before and told me I would be good at it) so updates may be far apart. But while you're waiting, check out my other stories which I will also be attempting to update. Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Courtney**


End file.
